We're your parents Teddy
by daynaheronxx
Summary: Dumbledore, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Tonks all witness a very sad/happy moment while watching the living world


When you have 'go on' there is no way to see the living world, just the dead. You met up with your lost friends and family, and you stay there forever more. But a group of people; Remus, Tonks, Lily, James, Sirius and Dumbledore are all determined to see the living world, they know the last people to die within them is Tonks and Remus and that was nineteen years ago, so they haven't known what's happened since then, just that everyone they knew is still alive. They hadn't came to the place of death yet, but Fred had, although he spent all his time with his uncles. But one day Remus and Lily and Dumbledore all figured a way to. It was full of complicated spells combined, all had to do it perfectly.

Remus ran over to Tonks, Sirius and James who were at something Sirius done. "Hey! We did it" He shouted cheerfully. They turned to him in shock

"No way?" "Really?" "C'mon, we need to see" all these shouted at once.

They all rushed over and looked in to a bowl like the pensieve but when they looked in they saw a grave yard. "Are you sure this is it." Tonks asked looking slightly concerned

"Yeah, I was looking for Harry" Everyone exchanged worried looks, "Why don't we just go in, and see for ourself." They nodded

It was like being sucked in to a pipe, it was tight but it wasn't too tight to crush you, when you hit the bottom of wherever it took you, it was like you were walking on clouds but when they tried to walk, they bit an invisible barrier. "What in Merlin's name?" Tonks questioned the group

Dumbledore answered "I think, it has to do with the fact we aren't allowed to get to close to the person." He sighed sadly at the end. Everyone looked crestfallen at this fact

"Look everyone, there's Harry" James said excited, he noticed the untamable Potter hair, even if the boy had his head down, Everyone know had met him, said they looked like they could practically be twins. He liked that idea. They other's didn't look so excited though.

"It can't be, that boy is seventeen, eighteen. Harry would be in his mid-thirties. There's no way that's him, would Harry have a son right after the war?" Lily asked Remus, who shook his head. He couldn't see Harry after the war, but having a child, he would think it was dangerous to have one with so many deranged Death Eaters.

"No, he wouldn't, he would want to wait until he's settled down." She smiled back at him, and mouthed an 'ok'

"Look, there's Harry there." Tonks pointed out a man who looked exactly like James but a bit older. Everyone turned to face as the two people started to talk.

_Harry knelt down and in front of him and sighed "I knew I'd find you here, it's where I like to go. I like to visit them too." _

Everyone looked like they were ready to cry but they didn't

_"Dad, do you ever wonder, what it would be like to have them here? I mean if they'd be proud? Or if they would hug you and kiss you, and whatever else parents do?" without looking up_

_"Yeah, but I know they would be proud, I mean I lived. That's a big achievement for me." The boy looked up and laughed _

Everyone was wondering who this boy was, he had just called Harry dad but they weren't exactly sure if Harry was his dad, while James and Lily nodded in agree meant with Harry, yes they were proud of him.

_"Yeah, that's true" then he added "I mean, if my mum and dad were here, nothing would be the same as it is now. I have a wonderful life, and I know I would have a wonderful life with them two, but it would be different and I can't imagine that."_

_"Yeah, that's the same with me, Teddy." _

Everyone gasped and looked at Remus and Tonks, who both breathed "that's Teddy" This was their little boy, he was so old now, he was so grown up. They were glad Harry was with him, they both had tears rolling down their cheeks, there little baby boy was alone, without them. They mentally slapped themselves, didn't they see, he wasn't alone. He had Harry and Merlin knows who else.

_"Do you think they'd be mad at me?" _

"Why would we be mad at him?" Tonks asked a little alarmed at her boy thinking that.

_"Why would they be mad at you, Teddy? You're brilliant, and the best little boy ever" _

"Best little boy?" Sirius said with raised eyebrows "He's nineteen" A lot of people nodded.

_"Best little boy? I'm nineteen, you know that right?" _

_Harry chuckled "Of course, I know that but it's hard to see you grow up, I mean you were the first child I ever met, and two hours later, you're moving in with me. A eighteen year old, who just killed Voldemort a day earlier, was now full time guardian of a two week year old baby. But I coped, actually I did better than coped, You were the reason I wanted more kids, you were the reason I knew I could handle it. Teddy you're my little boy, in everything but blood" _

Everyone was silent for a while, they didn't know what to say, that was a lovely speech, Harry made. Remus had more tears running down his face and Tonks was sobbing in to his t-shirt. They knew that they had made the right decision, they knew that naming Harry Godfather, was the best thing they had ever done. Even though they were jealous of him, for raising Teddy, apparently he did an amazing job

_"That's what I think they'll be mad about" He sighed and rested his head on Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes._

_Harry shot his a puzzled side glance "Why would they be mad about that Ted?" _

_"They would be mad at the fact I call you and Ginny, my parents instead of them" _

Everyone was again lost for words, Tonks was hurt, and so was Remus, but they blame him. If Harry brought him up, of course, he would think of him as a parent, suddenly Sirius just realized something "Ginny and Harry's together" he shouted at Tonks and Remus. Who looked up then burst in to smiles, that was just perfect. The perfect little family.

"Wait, who's Ginny?" Lily asked curious about the girl, Harry was with.

"A weasley" Sirius, Remus, Tonks and even Albus said with a smile.

_Harry looked like he was considering this for a moment "No, I don't think they would be mad, they would be hurt and a jealous but they wouldn't be mad" he put an arm around Teddy "Listen Ted, they most likely imagined a whole life with you, being there for your first words, your first steps, then all the other firsts, then watching you go to school, then watching you fall in love with Victoria. They would want to be there, but they weren't, but I was and I saw all of them, and that's why they would be jealous. If anyone else was to raise Lily, James or Albus, I would be upset too, and hurt and jealous. But there was nothing I could do. They would understand Teddy. You're mum and dad were some of the best people in the world. They'll be alright" _

There was total silence once again, then Sirius had to say even more exciting news they missed "He has three children. And there call Lily, James, and Albus. How could you all miss that" he pressed with a grin

Albus, Lily and James looked very touched by this. About how much Harry cared for them to call his children after them.

_"They will always be your mum and dad, even if me and Gin's there. I know you call us Mum and Dad but who says you can't two pairs, just one of them you can't see. But their here Teddy. I know they are. You have two sets of parents" this made Teddy smile and roll his eyes. _

_"Well, I'm luckly" he said with a grin, and then pulled away from Harry. "Let's go before Mum eats us up, for being out this late." And he ran and Harry ran after him._


End file.
